I Deserve Love Too
by Kourtney Uzu Yato
Summary: Sakura, Hinata, & Ino... All betrayals, all faithless, no more. Naruto takes a break from Konoha and makes to enjoy his mini-vacation, but happens if he found a sultry bartender? What if Fate had a say in it? Read and find out. Warning: M/M and that will not change! Turn back now if not interested.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! Let me give you a warning: This is m/m, turn back now if you don't want to read that, it will not change! It's my story, my take on the Naruto has been cheated on enough and finds love somewhere else and telling me I am a faggot will only make me write more chapters. Yeah, they know exactly who they are. Leave it be.**

 **Don't like, don't read, it is that simple. Take it!**

* * *

Naruto was resting on the window sill as he took out a cigarette, frowning at the habit he developed when he entered the academy but viciously hid everyone, only Ayame, Teuchi, Iruka, and the late Hiruzen knew about his smoking habit.

He put the cigarette between his lips before lighting it as the smoke filled his senses for a small moment before he exhaled.

"Bastards..." He whispered as he closed his eyes.

He drifted off to the closed-off section of his mind, where he asked Kyuubi to keep them, the worst of his memories, the times where he was hurt the most.

He recalled Sakura's first.

[Flashback]

It was a long and agonizing battle, but he finally did it. He fulfilled his promise, although the Uchiha only had a broken wrist and a purpling bruise on the back of his neck, although he wished he went through with the promise of breaking all of his bones.

'If he betrays the village again, I'll kill him.' He inwardly swore. 'No more chances.'

After he went to the hospital and got treated, he wasn't even visited by Kakashi or Sakura. When he went to find them, he found them in Sasuke's room, drooling all over him as Sasuke gave him an 'I'm still better than you' type of grin.

Naruto gave him a plain, cold look which slowly wiped the grin off his face as he made his way back to his hospital room.

Ever since then, things have gone back to Kakashi ignoring him along with Sakura swooning over Sasuke. It was several days after the event that Naruto felt any love for Sakura die inside of him when he came to pick her up so they could walk and chat like she wanted to do with him to relieve the stress of her week.

However, when he made his way to her house, he heard the distinctive sounds of sex and the sounds of the bed creaking.

"Oh, Sasuke! Faster! Harder!"

"Uh, Sakura!"

Naruto felt a small piece of him break that night before he left and never looked back. He never called Sakura 'chan' after that, but she was too enraptured by her lover Sasuke to notice.

[Present]

He sighed, "Miserable whore..."

Next was Hinata. Her's was unexpected and hurt the most out of all of them.

[Flashback]

The two made their way to the park, hand in hand before they took a seat on the park bench, as Naruto sighed, "It's going to rain soon. Why did you need to talk to me so urgently, did something happen?"

Hinata took a deep breath, before removing her hand from Naruto's and said, "I'm sorry, Naruto, but I need to end our relationship."

"You're breaking up with me?" Naruto asked softly

She sobbed, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"But, can you at least give me a reason why?"

"My father...He doesn't want us to be together, but I-"

"Let me talk to him, I'll beat some sense into him and-"

"No, you can't."

"Why not?!"

"Because he chose another for me."

"Then let me fight it, I-"

"I can't let you do that."

"Why not, dammit! Did he threaten you? Threaten me?! Did he hold Hanabi against you with the seal?"

"No, no, and no. He said...He said, that if I accepted his terms, then I could be clan head."

Naruto felt another piece of his heart shatter within him as his blue eyes lost the light in them, "I see...so, this is the end is that it?"

Hinata trembled as she covered her mouth with her hands, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I love you...but I need this more."

She then ran away, leaving Naruto alone on the park bench as it started to pour.

Naruto had no idea how long he sat there, drenched, but it helped him a bit, the rain hid his tears as the thunder drowned out his prisoner's howls of rage.

[Present]

He let out a huff as he put out the burnt end of his cigarette and muttered, "Well, what should I have expected from a weakling who can't even stand up to her own father? Love my ass..."

'It doesn't help that she didn't even get the clan head position, it went to her sister, Hanabi. She barely escaped the caged bird seal due to the fact that her husband to be didn't want her to be marked. Well, I hope the Inuzuka enjoys his Hyuuga chew toy.'

Then Ino. The last straw.

[Flashback]

Naruto made his way back home after another day of dealing with his team before he heard a light moan.

A cold feeling settled into the pit of his stomach as he opened the door and saw Ino getting fucked like a bitch in heat by Shikamaru who looked like he was about to shit himself.

"Well, well, Ino. What do you have to say?" He quipped as he leaned against the doorframe.

She whispered, "Naruto..."

"You know...I should have expected this after Sakura and Hinata. It's a shame I thought different about you when you were the one who asked me out instead of the other way around."

"Naruto, I'm-"

"Save it. Get the fuck out."

Shikamaru pulled out of her and said, "Naruto-' but Naruto quickly crossed the room and punched him out of his apartment making Ino scream as she shielded her body with a blanket.

"What the hell are you waiting for, get out!" He snapped, his eyes flashing red.

Ino ran as fast she could with the blanket wrapped around her body, not once looking back at the man she betrayed.

He destroyed the bed and made to get a new one later when the stink of the pair of them finally left his apartment.

[Present]

'The Nara was lucky he got off with a punch and the bitch has the nerve to ask me to be punished after I caught them fucking in my bed. She's so lucky I asked Tsunade to drop it or she would have been placed on sewer duty. Should have allowed her to hang, though. Curse my stupid forgiving self.'

Naruto sighed as he wondered why was he cursed with such shit luck, he took out a charm he kept with him ever since he was young, given to him by the Third on his fourth birthday, it had the Third's favorite tobacco in it, giving him a sense of peace in this time of madness.

"I could really use your advice, Old man." He whispered as he looked outside the window of his tiny apartment before he turned towards his bedside table and frowned at seeing the picture of his 'team'.

He picked it up and looked at it for a moment before he shook his head and tossed it in the garbage.

" **Well, well, looks like you finally realized it. That all of them are a bunch of bastards undeserving of you.** "

'Yeah... I finally have.'

" **About fucking time.** "

'Sorry for the long wait, Kyoko-chan. But at least all of them are out of the village, so now is the perfect opportunity.'

" **Are you finally leaving?** " She asked with glee and excitement

'Sorry, they haven't pushed me that far yet, but I'm taking a break. Maybe get drunk and find someone to fuck at least for the night.'

She huffed, " **Fine. At least you never slept with one of those whores, who knows where they have been?** "

'Too true, my dear companion. Too true.'

Naruto gave a low chuckle and made his way to the Hokage Tower, ignoring how everyone watched him pass.

The mood of the village was depressing and somber as people made to stay out of Naruto's way. The blond Uzumaki made it clear that was not taking anyone's shit as he proved that when he caught a beer bottle tossed at him after Hinata's break up and nearly cracked open the bastard's head, making everyone avoid him.

Only Ayame made him get some semblance of happiness before Ino asked him out on a date only to find her in his own bed with Shikamaru of all people. He could only grimly chuckle as he recalled the ass-chewing Tsunade gave her when she demanded that he be punished, making her flee in a fit of tears.

[Tsunade's Office]

She was drinking before he knocked and she yelled, "Come in!"

Naruto entered and she said, "What is it?"

"I need a break from Konoha."

She raised an eyebrow, "I think I have a feeling, but tell me why anyway."

He let out a sigh, "Everyone, that's why. I'm tired of being the scapegoat and the way they think that I am their mule to use and abuse as they see fit. Whether on missions, they think that I actually enjoy being with them when I would love nothing more than for all of them to throw themselves off the Hokage monument **twice**. If that's not enough, the Uchiha is up to his old antics of trying to make my life a living hell and is getting more brazen with each attempt, but let me warn you right now if he's anywhere near my property with his whore, I am setting them both on fire. And Hakate if he bitches at me even once, I'm scalping him alive and removing his pink eye."

"When will you be back?"

He shook his head, "I don't know. Maybe tomorrow, maybe within a week or a month, but I need to get away, if I have to see any of them or have to listen to them and play the smiling dobe any more, I am going to go on a tear that makes Itachi's slaughter look like a child's tantrum. Tsunade...I'm just...so fucking tired."

Tsunade teared up as Naruto took off his headband before he quickly said, "I'm not quitting if that's what you are wondering. I just need you to hold on to it and if they come back, just tell them I am on vacation and not to look for me. I'll always be there for you, Tsunade, you can count on that."

"What happened to Baa-chan?" She gave a weak smile

He gave her a crushing hug before she hugged him back with even more force, "You idiot. You should have told me sooner, but just keep in contact if you need that month. You fucking have fun for once, do you understand me? That's an order from your Hokage."

"Understood. And if they give you any shit-"

"Trust me, I have been itching for a chance to do some damage if they try to hunt for you, I'll bring them back and put them on the worst jobs imaginable. I take it that you are not going to be holding back anymore?"

He chuckled, "No. I am the student of the Legendary Jiraiya, all of our allies know that I'm not to be fucked with and those bastards always wonder why on escort missions, they almost always ask me to be on the team and rarely anyone else?"

Tsunade gave a harsh laugh, "I can't wait for it, I really can't. Keep your head on, brat. I can't have you dying on me. This place would be boring as hell."

"'Course not. After all, I have your good luck charm and your kiss. So thank you for your blessing...Kaa-chan. And thank you for being one of few females minus Ayame and Shizune to actually have a damn spine."

He kissed her cheek, before giving her another squeeze before flashing away as she clutched his headband as tears fell down her cheek. She watched him walk out the gates and disappear from sight before she turned towards the painting of the past Hokages and whispered, "Please...please, don't take him away from me. He may be too good for this damn village and this world, but please, don't take him away."

[With Naruto]

As the village disappeared from his sight, he quickly made his way out of the Fire Country and decided to settle in the Land of Water in one of the civilian towns near the Wave Country.

'I'll visit Tazuna and his family later...' He thought

As he continued, a bright light appeared in front of him, it was so bright it made him shield his eyes for a moment before it dimmed and out came a beautiful woman.

She had a face with no imperfections, almost as if Kami herself made her from the finest of marble with almond-shaped sapphire colored eyes, her mouth was soft and pink with full lips, a small nose with long bronze hair in loose ringlets. She was wearing a white and golden robe with silver sandals.

"Naruto Uzumaki..." She said, softly

"The Goddess of Fate...Tell me, why are you here?" He asked, coldly

Kyoko growled as she could see the manipulative bitch from Naruto's vision, ' **Miserable whore...What classifies as a goddess these days? She's more manipulative than most lower class demons.** '

The goddess frowned at the blank look of the boy before she took in a deep breath, 'Calm yourself, Fayola. He has every reason to dislike you, but he needs to follow the plan. The world is at stake. He cannot go to where he's heading. If he stumbles upon _him,_ the world will fall apart.'

"Turn back, Naruto Uzumaki."

He cooly raised an eyebrow, "Interfering again?"

She said, "You will understand in the near future, but you need to turn back."

"No. I won't and you know you are overstepping your bounds, Fate. You aren't allowed to interfere, especially since you have been fucking me over with a mace, ever since my first breath doesn't make me like you."

"You should learn your place, brat," She growled as she clenched her fists

"Who's the brat here? Playing around with people like they are chess pieces. Take a look in the mirror, anyway, I am tired and I deserve a break. No one is going to stop me."

She sighed sadly, "I know you suffered but it's for the greater good and the girls you-"

He shook his head, "Don't bother. I've had enough of women for the moment and secondly, I am NOT going to a relationship with any of them. And you will not force me to do so."

"You are not willing to give them a chance, they would make you happy."

"What do **you** know about making people happy? Everytime you interfere you cause nothing but misery. I refuse to be tied down to them and you will not make me. Who I choose to be in a relationship with, whether or not I choose to be in one in the future will be of my own merit, not on your damn payroll or anyone else's."

Naruto made his way past him, as she whispered, "You will submit Naruto. No one has gone against my plans. It's to keep the world in order, you will thank me later."

She channeled power into her hands and made to remove Naruto's hatred and reinforce his love for Konoha, before he disappeared, shocking her, seconds later Naruto appeared behind her and kicked her as hard he could in her snatch, making her howl and all women across the elemental nations shivered as one, the Kyuubi included.

' **I have been rubbing off on him too much, but that's still fucking funny...** '

" **Take that, you bitch!** " She cackled as she rolled around in her cell.

Naruto removed his foot from her folds and watched as she fell, clutching her crotch.

"You have been asking for that, I know that. You know that. And everyone who ever had the displeasure of ever meeting with you knows that. I am not your damn puppet that you can control so fuck you and your damn plan. It's my life and it's about time that I live it the way I want to. No one is going to hold me back, especially not a controlling bitch like you. Clean yourself up."

He then disappeared, leaving Fate to glare at the spot where Naruto once stood, her sapphire eyes turned black from hate.

"You will be my warrior, Naruto Uzumaki. You have no choice."

[With Naruto]

After shunshining multiple times to put some distance between himself and Fate, he took a break by sitting next to a stream to wash his shoes and he heard Kyoko cackling, " **Kit, that was amazing! You are the best container I had seen I've been sealed. Thank you.** "

'Thanks, Kyoko-chan. Let's enjoy ourselves,' He thought back as he dried his shoes.

He put them back on and made his way back to a random civilian town in the Water Country.

"Beautiful..." He whispered as he continued to walk towards the overgrown gates that the town had.

The town itself was small, mostly for entertainment or for the small percentage of ninjas who made it to retirement age.

Two guard chunins blocked his way, "How can help you?"

"I would like to spend some time in this town."

"For how long?"

"Possibly a week, maybe a bit longer."

"I see, check in please and your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

The two guard's eyes widened before one of them stuttered out, "Oh, okay. Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you," He gave a slight nod before disappearing past the gates

"So he's one the bridge was named after."

"The Hero of Wave..."

People whispered, but it wasn't like in Konoha where they whispered when was he going to snap or that he shouldn't have come back. The whispers he was hearing were now of adoration and awe.

"Is he-"

"Yeah, I can't believe it!"

"Do you think he'll give me an autograph?"

"Screw the autograph, I wonder if I can have him for one night?"

"Bitch please, he's probably snatched up already."

"Damn."

Naruto wanted to blush, but he hid it as he continued to walk as he allowed a smile to settle on his face, 'If only people back in Konoha could respect me like most of the Elemental Nations does, but fuck them.'

He made his way to a clothing store, his dark orange and black ninja outfit made him stand out.

He entered as the door with a ring of the shopkeeper's bell and a girl with a silver pixie cut manned the counter smiled at him and said, "Welcome to my clothing shop, how can I help you?"

"Uh, hi. I'm here to shop for an outfit for an outing out on the town. Also, do you know any good places to get wasted?"

She gave a lighter version of his own grin, "Well, you came to the right place, come with me!"

"Whoa!" He said as she dragged him to a changing room and stripped him of his clothes and took in his toned form.

She tilted her head and said, "Sometimes I wish that I gave men another chance."

"Huh? You mean-"

"I'm a lesbian, but I sure as hell enjoy handsome guys in nothing but their boxers in front of me."

Naruto blushed, making her giggle, "Don't worry. I'm into the girly type of girl, but I'm a bit curious do you have a girlfriend?"

He gave a half-assed smile making her nod in understanding, "Shit relationships, it happens. Three times too many for me it caused me to give up on guys. I'm still looking for the perfect girl for me."

"Maybe, but I'm sure you'll find her out there."

"Hopefully you'll find someone for you too. After all, a hero like you should have a sweet person to support you in all of your endeavors."

She took several pairs of clothes and put him through several outfits before she settled on the last one with a grin as she bagged several clothes and his orange and black ninja suit in several bags.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Hm~. It's free."

"Ha..."

She gave him a crushing hug and said, "You may not remember but take the outfits for my payment for saving my sick mother two years ago in Tanzo."

'The flood in that area which wiped out nearly half the town,' He immediately recalled

"I see...And that bar?"

"Hmm, if you don't mind smoke, the bar is small and low-light but has the best alcohol, especially if you are looking for a hard fuck as well. It's on the edge of town, you can't miss it."

"Hmph, well see."

She released him and made to man the counter as he took his bags before he left a wad of cash on the counter, making her rush to return it before he just winked at her and flashed away.

She huffed with a smile, "He really is generous, just like Tazuna said."

Naruto smiled as he made his way to a hotel where he checked in as Kyoko smiled, " **All of your missions with the pervert sure have made your name known across the Nations.** "

'Yeah they have and it's good that I'm actually pleasant to be around in comparison to the bastard who has the personality of a rock.'

Naruto smiled as he heard his prisoner laugh as he waited for the night to fall.

When the moon finally rose high in the sky, Naruto made his way to the bar he was recommended and saw it was small and the name of the bar was called 'Liquid Nightshade.'

He entered and was immediately brought in by the smell of smoke and different alcohols. The low lights and the light moans filled the air along with gasps of pleasure. He made his way to the bar where he met the tall, strong back of the bartender who was polishing his glasses.

He turned around to see a strong but youthful face, a lit cigarette in his mouth as his lips quirked up a smile. His emerald eyes glowed in the low light of the bar, he had a bit of 5 o'clock shadow, a sharp nose with black wavy hair slightly jelled back as it stopped an inch below his neck.

"Hello, what can I get for you?" He stated softly

Naruto took a moment to take in the scent of his cigarettes before he answered, "Do you have something sweet?"

The bartender gave a grin, "Well I see something sweet in front of me, let me see if I have something that can match it."

* * *

 **Ending it...for now. I warned you. I warned you in the summary of the story and I warned you again in the beginning, do not bitch at me. If you have come this far to read it, I will ignore you. I write for my own personal pleasure and if I want to have a gay Naruto story, then I will do so. To those who aren't idiots that don't know how to take a hint, enjoy the story.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember~, this is a m/m story. That is not going to change! Again, this is an m/m story, no bitching, please~!**

* * *

Fayola growled as she made her way into her mansion in the sky, the painful throbbing in her crotch barely lessened but she had to give Naruto credit, 'He certainly is unpredictable, but I would have never would have imagined that he would kick me in lady parts.'

"Fate-sama?" A maid asked with another woman and man in a butler suit arrived and looked at her hunched over form in worry.

She raised a hand to still their worries, "I am fine, just prepare me a healing bath with milk and honey, please."

"Of course," All three said, softly, bowing as they went off to do her bidding.

She dragged herself past multiple containers with the bodies of men each from different time periods, before she stopped at an empty one and caressed the glass case like a lover as she glanced at the plaque underneath it which read, Naruto Uzumaki.

She squinted her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her chest and hissed, 'You will be mine...Enjoy your little vacation, but you will be my warrior in the end. Those who I pick always surrender to me in the end, your lineage doesn't matter.'

A butler knocked on the wall, catching her attention as he bowed, "Lady Fate, your bath."

"Ah, yes, thank you. Polish this one again for me, please," She stated, pointing to the glass container.

"Yes, of course," He nodded as he made to complete his task

"Thank you," She stated as she made her way past her servant and made to enjoy her bath.

* * *

[In a dark palace]

A shadow of a man was walked towards the edge of his large terrace looking over the boiling oil rivers and the low, pitiful groans of pain that came from every corner.

He stretched out his hand and conjured up a flame, flattening it until it could be passed for a mirror and he said, "Show me **that.** "

The mirror did as he ordered and it showed Naruto at the age of eight, he was covered in blood, wielding a rough-edged katana with a broken smile on his face, surrounded by ten bandits.

He rewound the scene and watched how Naruto came into that state, Naruto was beaten mercilessly and he looked up to see his best friend hung like a piece of meat on a pair of rusty hooks, cut into, slashed to ribbons and violated. Her eyes were dead and they were staring directly at him.

The bandits and a civilian council member were laughing over what they have done and they discussed what they planned to do with Naruto and the blond just snapped, breaking his bindings and ripped out the throat of the closest bandit near him.

His pain-filled gurgles alerted everyone as they stood up to see Naruto with his eyes, a dark blue filled with malice and pain, he took the rough-edged katana and charged, stabbing, slashing, and cutting anything and everything that moved. He killed them all, his clothes saturated in blood and he had a broken rib and a dislocated shoulder, but Naruto didn't care as he limped towards the council member who begged him for mercy.

Naruto looked at him and said, "When she begged for mercy did you give it to her? When you violated her? When you tortured her? When you killed her?"

The council member only shivered as Naruto heaved the sword up and screamed as he brought it down, stabbing him again and again, carving a line through his stomach, as he tried to hold his guts in.

Naruto then castrated him before cutting off his hands and watched him bleed to death.

He then started to bawl and cackle into the night as only the crackling fire and the moon above were witnesses to his slaughter.

The shadowy figure brushed his hand against the mirror, trying to caress Naruto's cheek, but only touching the flattened flame.

The dark figure could only smirk as he watched Naruto cackle in a mixture of despair and amusement with tears running down his whiskered cheeks.

He switched the scene to a beautiful grave with the name of Alexia Ryun, the young boy was wrapped in bandages as he glanced at Hiruzen and said, "No one can know about her. I, Jiji, I am not sure if I will be able to hold back if something happened to her grave."

Hiruzen placed a hand on his shoulder, kneeling down beside him, "I know, Naruto. I'll keep it a secret, but I need you to hide that side of you."

"That side...oh, right."

"Yes. Let's just call it your dark side for now," He said before he handed him a black kitsune mask as Naruto looked at it confused, "Put on the mask whenever you want to release stress. I'm allowing you access to training ground 62, an underground area where you can work out your frustrations. I need you to hide this from everyone and only tell those you can trust, completely."

Naruto nodded, "Yes, Jiji. I'm sorry, I made you worry."

Hiruzen huffed, before giving him a hug, "It's fine Naruto."

[Present]

The man sighed as he vanished the flame as he walked back inside to sit on his throne with a smirk, "Now, kid, let's see where you go from here now that you are away from the village...and to see if you can be added to my ranks."

A giggle came from behind him, making him glance to see a smile, slightly like his own, "You've been watching him again, Daddy?"

He laughed, "Yes, I suppose. He's just so interesting. But, he has been hurt a bit."

"I'll destroy everyone who hurt him in the past, I'll rip them in half and set them alight," She growled

"Of course, after all, he's your best friend and you miss him so dearly."

"I do. When can I meet him again?"

"Soon, my dear. Soon, then we will have a lot of fun."

"Yes, I can't wait, I am going to torture more bandits."

"Have fun~," He cooed as he disappeared into his bedroom as the young woman made her exit.

* * *

[Back with Naruto]

[Flashback]

 _The low lights and the light moans filled the air along with gasps of pleasure. He made his way to the bar where he met the tall, strong back of the bartender who was polishing his glasses._

 _He turned around to see a strong but youthful face, a lit cigarette in his mouth as his lips quirked up a smile. His emerald eyes glowed in the low light of the bar, he had a bit of 5 o'clock shadow, a sharp nose with black wavy hair slightly jelled back as it stopped an inch below his neck._

 _"Hello, what can I get for you?" He stated softly_

 _Naruto took a moment to take in the scent of his cigarettes before he answered, "Do you have something sweet?"_

 _The bartender gave a grin, "Well I see something sweet in front of me, let me see if I have something that can match it."_

[Present]

Naruto smirked as he leaned against the bar, placing a hand under his chin as the cute bartender fixed him a drink, handing him a blue-green drink in a welled margarita glass.

"One of my favorites, a cool mint schnapps from Dekuyper in Kumo. A satisfying Creme De Menthe Green Liquor," He sighed as he looked loving at the dark bottle with the green label on it.

Naruto took the glass with his fingers as he lightly swirled the icy liquor in his hand as he quipped, "You take a lot of pride in your craft, don't you?"

"I am a rather dashing bartender," He winked as he made to place the bottle back its' usual spot.

"I can tell, especially with the way you move those hips of yours," Naruto grinned as he savored his drink.

He gave a husky chuckle, "Compliments get you everywhere."

Naruto grinned, "I bet you are complemented to hell and back."

"I should be saying that to you, Mr. Hero. I heard of your exploits all around the nations. Tell me, what's someone who looks like a suntanned adonis here in a shady bar like this?" He quipped, blowing out more smoke as it surrounded the pair.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Suntanned adonis, huh? Who's wooing who here?"

He gave a mixture of a smile and a pout, "I'd say its' a mixture of both, but still haven't told me why your cute butt is here."

"I needed to get away from the sun...It was starting to burn, your shady bar was just the perfect place to unwind."

He grinned back, "You honor my cute little bar with your presence, but tell me, how would you feel about an intimate experience between you and me?"

Naruto could only grin before he kissed the side of his mouth, taking his cigarette with his tongue as he leaned over the side, "Does that answer your question?"

He grinned, showing pearly white teeth, "Yes...it does."

Naruto pulled at his tie as he put out his cigarette and breathed out the smoke, "Tell me your name."

"Erik Valentine..."

"Such a wonderful name and it fits you perfectly, let me explore your world for a bit," He whispered

[ **Warning~: Gay/Yaoi Smut Scene, Please Leave until the Next set of Brackets~!** ]

He leaned forward until their lips were nearly touching, "I'm going to milk you dry."

"I expect nothing less, the night is long and I'm expecting a lot of fun."

Erik led Naruto upstairs to a spare bedroom as he slammed Naruto against the door, taking his lips as he ground his hips into his own as they kicked off their shoes, to different parts of the room.

Naruto was then caressed his body, moving his hands from his chest, down his sides to cup his ass, giving it a squeeze, making Erik give a sharp gasp.

"Naughty~."

"Who's the naughty one here? No boxers?" He quipped, rubbing his chest against the blond's own.

"They get in the way of my fun," He purred as he pecked Naruto on the cheek.

"Your clothes are in the way."

"I can tell, especially with your hard-on pressing into me."

"Like you aren't hard as well," He quipped, cupping Erik's hard-on

He could only grin at the gusty ninja below him as he stripped himself of his black vest and white-pressed shirt and tie as he tore open Naruto's shirt, "What a minx you are and it was such a nice shirt."

"I'll get you a new one," he sighed as he traced a single whisker mark with his tongue, causing Naruto to purr.

"So your cheeks are sensitive along that beautiful purr. Tell me, how many different noises can you make?"

"See and find out," He panted, a red blush tinting his cheeks.

He pecked him on the lips again before going down, kissing and nipping his tan chest, down to his abs, before pulling down his pants to see a big clothed hard-on underneath a pair of black boxers.

Erik felt saliva pool into his mouth as he removed his boxers entirely showing Naruto's giant cock with matching balls much to his renewed excitement as he felt his hard-on throb painfully.

"It's so big..." He whispered, his green eyes staring lovingly at the cock in front of him, making Naruto's cock twitch as a dollop of pre-cum pooled at the tip.

He made his way to his balls, taking one of them into his mouth, making Naruto groan as he wanted to thrust Erik's head on his cock, but his velvet tone rang out, "Don't be impatient...good things come to those who wait."

Naruto refused to whine as he watched Erik go down on him, burying his fists in the sheets as he felt his balls were swallowed by a tight heat, boarding on maddening.

He then licked his way up Naruto's shaft and licked the dollop of pre-cum, smiling at the taste before he went down on him, his tongue swirling around his lower head as his hands massaged the rest of his cock as he slowly moved his head down his shaft, alternating between fast and slow as the both of slowly lost themselves to madness.

"Ah, haa, Erik...I-I can't hold it anymore," Naruto panted, his blue eyes glazed over

Erik smiled around him, giving his full attention to his now purpling tip as he squeezed his balls, causing Naruto to release a hoarse shout as he felt his orgasm make him see stars.

Erik felt like he just tasted heaven, his green eyes flashed a sharp, erotic lavender, he barely held back his orgasm as he could barely swallow what Naruto gave him, it felt like half a gallon was just force-fed to him through a thick hose.

He pulled his mouth off of Naruto's dick with a wet pop, his cock was still hard and wet with salvia and his own cum as Erik swirled his cum in his mouth in a erotic display.

He gulped down what remained with a sigh, "It's so thick and creamy..."

"Poor thing, you're hard as could be," Naruto said, softly tilting his head.

"It doesn't matter, I-"

"It does matter," He stated, grabbing Erik's arm and pulling him up on his chest as he ripped off the crotch of his pants, exposing his hard on, not as thick as Naruto's but plenty thick and long.

"I suppose we are even with the tearing of clothes?"

"Yes...we are," He purred as he took Erik into his mouth, making him tilt his head back and moan.

'He's doesn't just have giant dick and delicously massive cum loads, he's giving as well. I ain't letting him go,' He inwardly swore as he focused on his pleasure, the sight of Naruto having his cock in his mouth, his glazed over blue eyes staring at him, he couldn't help himself but to thrust his hips.

Fucking his wet mouth again and again, the slurping noises along with the slight creak of the bed just made him keep his rythym until he reached his end with a strangled shout.

Several streams of cum filled Naruto's mouth as he found that he tasted like a dark verison of honey with a certain aftertaste.

"Such a generous lover. Tell me, top or bottom?"

"The man who decided to indulge me first, gets first pick, I'm just along for the ride."

"Then riding it shall be," He smirked as made pressed his asshole against Naruto's cock, spreading his hole so his tip could fit inside as he worked his way all the way down to the base.

The two were panting as looked at where they were connected, before Erik started to move, rocking back and forth, he was completely sensitized from Naruto's cum and from his sucking him off.

Both of them soon found a rythym that suited them as they continued to rock the bed, until Erik released Naruto was searching for something, as his thrusts were hitting different places inside of him, but before he could ask what he was doing, Naruto hit his prostate, making his entire body tense as he bit into his arm, to muffle his scream.

Naruto let out a slight laugh, "Looks like I found it, I may just milk you before you could milk me."

"We'll see at the end of the night, won't we?" Erik grinned as he met Naruto's thrusts as he slammed his hips down when Naruto thrusted up, making him go deeper and hit his special spot even harder, making him lose his mind.

"Fuck...again, I'm going to cum again!" Erik slurred out

"Then cum! Cum as much as you want!" Naruto purred, thrusting like mad

Erik couldn't hold it in any more and came all over Naruto's chest as Naruto released his orgasm inside of him, making Erik twitch around him, before the pair heard something snap, immediately bringing Erik out of his high as his illusion broke.

Two silver metallic-like horns curled behind his head, his hair grow out to low-shoulder length with white tips, his pupils became thin with hints of green in his lavender eyes, his fangs sharpened to a point, his nails lengthened and turned black as a thin black pointed succubus tail grew from the end of his spine.

He covered his eyes in horror as he didn't want to see the look of horror or disgust that was sure to be on Naruto's face, before he felt Naruto's hands on her wrist and pulled them away to see a smile on Naruto's face.

"W-what? You aren't screaming at me?" He looked at him confused

"And now why would I do that? I should be screaming your name, telling me to thrust inside of you faster?" He said, giving a small thrust, making a sluck noise ring out, making him give a slight moan, before he shook his head.

"This is serious...Don't you know what I am?" He questioned

Naruto sat up and kissed him, entangling his fingers between Erik's own as he said, "If you want to think that you are monster, then fine. But let me tell you that you aren't the only monster in this room."

Erik blinked owlishly as Naruto used the Kyuubi's chakra, making his hair more wild than before, his nails lengthened to a point along with his fangs as his eyes became a bloody scarlet.

"So... do you feel better?"

"You're...a container?"

"Surprise...a guess this night is filled with surprises, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"But we can talk when we wake up later because you still have something to fullfil, afterall, I haven't been milked yet~."

Erik could only give a grin as he made to fullfil his promise, the room was filled with moans and screams, even as the bed broken, neither of them cared, before they finally passed out, holding each other as Erik wrapped his tail around Naruto's waist.

[ **Alright, Alright, it's over, ya pansies!** ]

[Inside of Naruto's Mindscape]

Kyoko was grinning like mad with a rampant nosebleed as she changed her panties, 'Ah...to think I would have the best container. He first kicks Fate in the crotch, then engages in hot tryst with an incubus of all things. Seriously Luck and Karma really want to make it up to him. Good.'

"Now, I'm going to sleep," She muttered as she made herself comfortable on the grass Naruto outfitted her cell with.

[Reality: Mid-Afternoon]

The sunlight pierced through the window, making Erik shuffle awake before he saw Naruto still in bed with him, sleeping like a log. He couldn't help himself but to make sure he wasn't dreaming and he didn't collapse in an alley again, he brushed a finger against Naruto's whiskers, causing him to purr and pull him closer.

Erik felt like crying with joy as he wrapped Naruto in his arms, his horns disappeared as his nails turned back to being dull and blunt. He ran his fingers through Naruto's blond locks as he used him as a pillow.

"I hope you don't have any plans for awhile, because I really want to get to know you...Naruto Uzumaki."

'But on that note, who was he taking a break from?'

* * *

[Back in Konoha]

Things were quiet...much too quiet.

Iruka after waking up, getting through his morning routine made his way to Tsunade's office to find her doing paperwork as she looked up at him and said, "I knew you would be the first one to come and talk to me about Naruto."

"Well, he is my baby brother and he usually tells me if he goes on a mission, he usually pops into my apartment to talk, when he didn't appear, I came here."

"I won't ask what you talk about considering that it is between the both of you, but-" She pulled out his headband, making Iruka give a ragged sigh.

"He did it, didn't he?"

"Not quite. He took a vacation, he wanted me to hold on his headband until he came back."

Iruka let out a sigh of relief, "Good to hear and good for him. If anyone here deserves a vacation, its' him. Do you know when he will be coming back?"

"Possibly in a week or a month, he said he was going to write to me soon to let me know."

"He wanted to get away from the bullshit, didn't he?"

Tsunade gave him a silent nod.

Iruka shook his head, "I swear I'm going to cave Kakashi's face in."

"Leave it, he's not worth it."

"Why? Can't I at least punch out his damn eye so he can't read his Icha Icha?"

Tsunade tilted her head in thought and said, "...Maybe. But I require your assistance."

"With what exactly?"

"I need you to help me pick out all of the worst missions that Konoha has to offer and I need you to recommend a team that will make it worse for them."

Iruka smiled and bowed, "Of course, and I know that Konohamaru's team would love this mission. What level should I mark it as?"

"Make it a mid-C, I am feeling generous today. If they don't get caught and people have no proof they are making it worse, then I'll mark it a high-C."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade," He stated before he dismissed himself

Shizune looked at her and said, "You are planning on running them into the ground, aren't you?"

Tsunade gave a dark grin, "Naruto isn't the only one who knows how to make a person's life hell."

[Meanwhile...]

All of the rookies shivered as one and Kakashi said to the group before him, "Let's take our time going back to the village."

No one could disagree.

[Two Days Later]

The rookies and Kakashi made their way back to the village, but only found the eternal gate chunins as Sakura said, "Where's Naruto?"

"Ask Lady Tsunade. She knows," Kotetsu said, not looking at her.

She frowned at his rather cold response before Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist, making her gush as they made thier way past them.

When they were out of ear shot, Izumo sighed, "Even if they are bastards, you should warm up a bit."

"Like hell. After everything they done to Naruto, you expect me to greet them to a smile?"

"Fuck no. But they will get what's coming to do them."

"Do you think the kid's okay?"

"He's strong in his own way. Besides, if years living here didn't bring him down, there's no way he's going to be brought down by a bandit or anything. Just let him enjoy his time away from the asswipes who call themselves people here."

"Yeah...but it's going to be boring as hell, without him, though."

"True."

[Tsunade's Office]

All the rookies and Kakashi entered and before anyone could say anything Sakura asked, "Where's Naruto? Did he go on a mission? Did the idiot get hurt again? He usually greets us at the gate or he did he oversleep."

"He's busy," Tsunade said, not looking up from her papers she was signing and reading.

"With what?" She quipped

"What's it to you?"

"I'm his teammate, I should-"

Tsunade interuppted her, "Where he is, is on a need to know basis, meaning that you and the rest of you have no need to know. Now, goodbye."

"But-"

"Goodbye!" She snapped as she slammed her fist on the eject button on her desk and ejected everyone from her office via the sky window in the roof of her office.

Tsunade could only sigh in relief as she let a grin settle on her face, 'The brat is getting a crushing hug and a kiss for giving me this awesome present. Now, all I need is to launch Danzo with this and I'll be right as rain for the rest of the week.'

She then opened a compartment, pulling out a picture with a young Naruto who gave the peace sign and a grin that just warmed her heart.

Her honey-brown eyes grew misty, before she cleared them as she whispered, "You better be safe, brat. If something happens to you, I don't know what I'd do."

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! I am happy you guys like it and now... things will only get more interesting. Fate and a dark figure want Naruto for their ends, but Naruto has more than luck on his side.**

 **Thank you for your reviews!**

 **Michael Bourne - Sorry, but it will be up when I feel like it.**

 **naruita14 - Thanks and Konoha girls have been kind of done to death and Naruto is 19 going to 20.**

 **Beautiful-Liar13 - Thanks and I hope you continue to read, Fate has plans for Naruto along with another figure, so~, Naruto's life will never be boring.**

 **Gokaimaster100 - Thank you! Fucking purists.**

 **Greer123 - Thank you, I am glad you like it. I never like the concept of Fate, Karma I do believe and you will see her later.**

 **Samuel2072 - Thank you, I am glad you love it.**

 **MSala - Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Newotouto - Thanks~!**

 **Perseus12 - Oh they will. Also, sorry, but I put warning up on the first chapter, it is m/m remember? I put a warning before the scene, so...please don't hate. But Naruto will show, he is a lot more than he appears.**

 **917brat - Thank you and trust me, they will try to get him back only for Naruto to shoot them down viciously and can't wait to write it and Naruto will not fall for that bullshit, no matter what Fate does. Not while, I'm the author.**

 **Skull Flame - Eh, your choice, but I put warnings and I am glad you gave my story a chance. I always like the Naruto is tired of the BS he goes through day after day and Fate's plans are secret.**

 **Guest#1 - You'd win a million dollars for how right you are. Trust me.**

 **EspadaJ18 - I am glad you enjoy my writing and the OC is more than human, that's for sure and the fate of the cheaters...well, considering how I write, you know I am unrelenting with punishment and it's going to be sweet. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is m/m, remember that! If I have to keep reminding people, so help me, there will be hell on Earth. Last warning, no more. You have gotten this far and you know it's slash. Deal with it.**

* * *

Erik continued to run his fingers through Naruto's blond locks, making him shift and yawn as Erik stopped and pulled back a bit.

"Hey...why'd you stop?" He asked, looking up at the nervous looking Erik.

The blond gave a bit of a laugh, "Now, now, why so fearful? Do you still think I'm going to run and flee in terror after everything we've done in this very bed?"

The unease quickly melted off his face, allowing a smile to settle softly on his lips as he pulled Naruto close to pepper him with kisses, "Are you going to stay in town long?"

In the midst of a purr, he replied, "I was planning on staying here for a week, but I think I'll be able to take a month off, especially since I found someone so interesting."

Erik sighed as he rested his chin on Naruto's head, "But won't people miss you?"

Naruto gave a harsh-sounding snort, "The only people who matter to me which is a good handful know that I would take a break sooner or later. They will survive just fine without me, but I'm just glad I found someone like you on my first night out."

He could only blush in reply as he kissed his forehead, "Come on, charmer. I got a shower with your name on it."

* * *

[Back in Konoha]

After leaving Tsunade's office, he made his way back to his apartment and let out a sigh as he looked out his window, just waiting before a puff of smoke appeared and out came a small blue-green toad.

Iruka blinked once, then twice before he smiled, "Hello. I suppose you have a message from Naruto for me?"

"Are you Iruka?"

"Yes, I am."

The toad gave him a scroll and Iruka said, "Wait a moment."

He got off his bed and opened his drawer before pulling out a scroll, unsealed it and gave the toad a bag of candy, which they took with their tongue, "Thanks!"

Then they poofed away as Iruka got comfortable in his single chair and opened the scroll to read Naruto's semi-messy handwriting.

 _Hey Iruka!_

 _I just entered a town in Kiri near the Wave Country for my vacation. I may stay there either a week or a month if I feel like it, but first thing, sorry I left out of the blue like that. It's not like me, but I just had to get away and don't worry, I told Tsunade first and I got her permission. I'm going to visit friends across the nations and yes, I will be careful about the group planning to have my head on a platter. Anyways, I know you have my mask on your person, considering that I trust you with it, I may feel the need to use it again and tell me do you think I should go into the ABNU corps? I really want your advice on that or at least aim for a higher position to not be with any of them? I know, I know I should ignore them, but if the Uchiha tries to weasel anything out of you, please punch him and giving him a good tear for me, please? He deserves it out of all of them, the rest are just bastards. Also, I am going to try and get plastered like Granny, but before you start nagging, I won't go crazy, I promise. I'm going to be sending a letter to Konohamaru and his friends, Granny, Shizune-chan, Ayame-chan, Teuchi, and several others. I ask that you keep my location a secret and keep an eye for the Konohamaru corps and the rest of them in case they are planning on hunting me down. Also, I won't be holding back in our next spar, so prepare yourself._

 _-Naruto Uzumaki._

Iruka let out a huff, "Nagging, huh? Oh, Naruto..."

He folded the letter and placed it in a scroll that he placed in a locked drawer before he pulled out a scroll and was about to write before a harsh knocking startled him.

The chunin gave a harsh sigh as he slammed his pen down on his desk and walked towards the door when he opened it and saw it was Kakashi.

He gave the silver-haired man a glare, "What do you want?"

Kakashi scratched his head, "Ma, ma, why so cold?"

"I'm busy."

"Have you seen Naruto?"

"How should I know? He's your student, isn't he? Well, I shouldn't really say that considering that you have your lips attached to the Uchiha's ass with Haruno sucking him off since Naruto dragged his sorry ass back here."

Kakashi gave him a flat look, "Iruka, that's my student you are insulting here."

"I know. That's why I said it. Now, are you done?" He quipped, completely unphased

"I'm his sensei and he didn't even leave me a notice that he was leaving."

"And that affects me how?"

Kakashi gave a light cough, "Well, if Naruto contacts you let me know."

"Well, if you are his sensei as you so claim, then you will have your own letter written by him detailing to you why he left and then you can question him."

He nodded making Iruka give him a tight smile, "Good, have a good day," before slamming the door in his face.

Kakashi stared at the door for a moment more before leaving the apartment in a swirl of wind and leaves.

'Where did you go, Naruto? Why would you leave without telling me or your friends?'

[Yakiniku Q]

The rookies were all sitting in a large booth prepared for them as they placed their orders before they stared at each other, before Ino sighed, leaning forward as Shikamaru who wrapped an arm around her, making her smile.

Sakura huffed as she sat in Sasuke's lap, "Why did Tsunade-sama, do that?"

"She must have been in a bad mood or something," Ino sighed

"I bet the idiot, did something, right, Hinata?" Kiba grinned

She just gave a slight nod as she just sat quietly, fidgeting uncomfortably in her seat.

"He must have come back from a mission hurt or something," Shikamaru yawned

Sasuke sneered, "Tch, the idiot can't do anything right."

Sakura squealed, "I know, Sasuke-kun. It's annoying to have to lead him around."

Sasuke didn't bother responding, but inside he was snarling, 'Dammit! Where did he go He couldn't have possibly left. He doesn't have in him to abandoned Konoha and I'm in no position to order his location from anyone yet. I have a feeling either Iruka or Tsunade would know where he is and I'm high of both of their shit lists for how I treated the idiot. It doesn't matter, because, in the end, I'll have the dobe all to myself, He already isolated himself after getting his heart crushed twice. Once he comes back, I'll take him and force him to bare my children. I wouldn't have been able to find out the truth if I hadn't gone to Orochimaru's that male Uzumakis can give birth children. Even if he can't then I can just have him as a pet. I'll break him and force him again and again until my clan is at the peak of strength, then I'll take over his shithole of a village with Naruto at my side and the Uchiha clan on top as it should be.'

Sasuke just let a small smile peek through as he hid it in Sakura's pink locks, 'Just be patient...after all, the only one who can love him is me. **He's mine**.'

The rest of the day was spent listening to everyone wonder where Naruto went before moving on to do their own thing.

* * *

[Tsunade's Office]

She gave a harsh sigh as she tore through her paperwork before a toad landed on her head, making her slowly straighten her back and cupped her hands so the toad could land safely in her palms and then on her desk.

"I got a letter from Naruto for you Lady Tsunade."

"Please give it to me."

The toad handed her a scroll and she gave the small toad a small collection of candy which they swallowed all at once before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

She opened it and read,

 _Hey Granny,_

 _Just wanted to send the letter in early, I just settled into a town near Kiri and wanted to let you know. And before you ask, yes, I got new clothes and I'm going find out what it's like to be plastered like you do most of the time. And yes, I am more confident writing this letter knowing you can't hit me...well at least not yet. I may need that one month vacation, I found a bar and hope I get lucky tonight, possibly, if not, I'll get drunk. I'm going to visit a lot of my friends during the break, it will be nice to see some pleasant people besides you and the handful who appreciate me in Konoha. Don't worry, I will keep you posted and say hi to Shizune-neechan for me, please. Watch out for Konohamaru and his group of friends. Make sure to take breaks, even though I am sure you already do and love you. Make sure to keep that smile up, you are much too pretty to frown._

 _\- Naruto Uzumaki_

She gave a snort, "Damn brat... Love you too."

Shizune came in with a collection of books, "Good morning, Lady Tsunade."

"Mornin' Shizune," She sighed, gently placing the paper down.

"Did you get a letter from Naruto?"

"Yeah. The brat is thinking of taking a month off and how he's going to get plastered and get into someone's bed already."

"Really? Well, I wish him the best."

"Good and he also says, hi."

"When you are writing him, tell me so I can send him a letter as well."

"Gotcha. Now, I am going to take a break."

"Didn't you take a break just two hours ago?"

"Well, it has been two hours since my last break, so, I get to have one."

Then the pair heard growling and Tsunade asked, "Did you just growl at me?"

Shizune shook her head before the growling continued and the pair looked at the piles of paperwork with shock, "Was it the paperwork?"

"Paperwork doesn't growl!"

The growling grew more intense making Tsunade jump out of her chair, "Well that pile just did, let's get the fuck out of here."

"Yes!" She shouted as the pair exited the office through the window.

* * *

[With Naruto]

After taking a hot shower and the pair settled down for breakfast in the now trashed bar, "Damn. They sure as hell know how to party, huh?"

"Well, it is usually like that after several drinks. Do you need help cleaning?"

"I'll clean it when I come back, but come on, I want to treat you to breakfast."

Naruto smirked, "Haven't you treated me enough or do you intend on spoiling me rotten?"

Erik smirked back, "Why shouldn't I spoil you?"

"Hmm, I guess I'll take your offer, I am at your disposal."

He just grabbed the blond's hand and led him to a restaurant a bit out of town, leaving the pair to a booth as they conversed on random topics as they just loved having another to just converse with. When the meal was over and paid for, Naruto was given a tour around town, although, with slightly uncomfortable run-ins with fangirls who gushed over Naruto who took it with a blushing grace, the pair had a fun time.

When it was over, Naruto smiled and said, "Since you been so nice to give me a tour, I would like to give you one. Have you been to the Wave Country?"

"Only a few times. Why?"

"Would you like to come with me?"

"Why not. We have all day and night."

As the pair took a short boat trip, they reached the bridge and in front of the gate, it read, "Dedicated to Naruto Uzumaki, the young man who helped free this country from a tyrant's greed. Never give up, never give in, and always move forward."

Naruto blushed as he didn't read the plague as Erik nudged him, as the pair walked into town as people whispered and gushed at his form as children looked at him adoration, girls blushed and swooned at his presence as men nodded or bowed in respect.

"How popular are you, Mr. Hero?"

He softly hit his arm, "Hush you. There's a family that I want you to meet."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The second family to treat me as a person."

"And the first?"

He gave a soft smile, "The owners of a small ramen shack who was one of the main reasons why I survived my childhood. But enough depressing thoughts, we're here."

The pair arrived at newer and expanded house, much different than what it was when Naruto was younger and knocked on the door, "Hey old drunk. I'm back for another visit and I brought a friend!"

A sound of a burp rang out, making him laugh as Inari's voice rang out, "Grandpa, go back to sleep. I thought mom hid all of your sake?"

Another burp answered him, making him give a sigh before Inari opened the door and hugged the blond, "Naruto-niichan!

Naruto hugged him back, "Hey squirt! Well, I guess I can't call you a squirt now, huh? You've grown a lot."

He nodded before he turned towards Erik and asked, "Who's he?"

"My friend. I am taking a vacation from the village and we spent the night together."

"Oh...Well, if he's your friend, then he's mine. My name is Inari, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Inari. The name is Erik Valentine."

"Well come in! Mom's missed you a lot. I bet she will happy to cook for more people."

The group made their way inside.

* * *

[Fayola's Manor]

She settled into her massive bath, the warm concoction quickly soothed her body, but she scowled at Naruto's audacity.

'It's for the greater good, Naruto. Regardless, it is only a matter of time before you will give in to my request. No one refuses me.'

After soaking for three more hours, she got out and got dressed and made her way to the World between Worlds, the separate dimensions between Heaven, Earth, and Hell.

[World between Worlds]

As she stepped in, she quickly made her way to the pearly golden gates, 'I need to find Kami-sama.'

However, she bumped into Karma and Luck who glared at her.

Karma had inky black hair styled into a spiked bob with her skin as pale as a doll's, her eyes had one red eye and one blue eye with a sharp nose and full lips. Her outfit was a mixture of a biker with a small crown resting on the crown of her forehead with justice scales for earrings with fingerless gloves and boots.

Luck was tanned with dark green eyes with thin lips, a sharp nose and reddish-hazel hair. Her ears were pierced with seven silver metals. Her kimeono was a clover green with knee-high sandals.

Fate growled, "What?"

Luck stated, "You need to stop, Fate."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" She spat

Karma growled, "Naruto Uzumaki is not your plaything."

Fate scoffed, "I wish him to be my champion, something that is an honor."

"More of a damn curse than an honor," Karma spat. "I may be a bitch, but even I give what is due. The kid has more than enough shit on him, he doesn't need yours."

Fate twirled a piece of her hair around her finger, "Like you don't spoil him."

"In order to balance the shit, you heap upon him since he was born! I'm surprised he hadn't snapped yet."

"But what about his children? You know how important he is."

Luck sighed, "Which, you want to bare either yourself or through those three sluts you thought are perfect mothers? That way?"

"They are not sluts and yes. It's the only way."

"Like hell, it's not. Besides you are already too later. He's already in a relationship with someone," Karma smiled, showing an image of both Naruto and Erik smiling as they ate with Tazuna's family.

Fate paled, "No. So quickly?"

" **Yes...** " A cool, deep voice rang out, causing all three women to stiffen

Fate turned around to see a burning spout of fire and hissed, "You..."

A red-tanned man came from the fire with horns curling behind his head with his reddish-hazel hair long and down his shoulders as he wore a black battle kimono, smoking a pipe.

" **Yo.** "

"Son of perdition...Little whore," She growled

He gave a chuckle, " **Such touching words. It almost makes me think you've missed me.** "

"Like anyone would miss you, fallen one."

Luck grinned, "Yo, Luci!"

Karma nodded, "Lucifer."

"Hmm..."

"Why are you here?" Karma stated, firmly

"I heard something rather interesting about my favorite little fox."

Fate snapped, "You will not have him!"

He shook his head, " **Nah. As much as I want him due to all the hell he could cause, he's much too...innocent for my taste. Despite his terrible childhood thanks to dumbass over there,** " he finished pointed to a stiffening Fate

She muttered, "It was for his own good."

" **Is that what you tell yourself when you look in the mirror? Nah, who am I kidding, you don't feel anything, you ruin lives for fun. At least I have the pride to admit that I ruin people's lifes, but they do that mostly on their own. You fuck over people's lifes just for the hell of it. I guess his night terrors and his other side are just consequences for his own good. That and the death of his first friend.** "

Fate didn't bother replying as she crossed her arms underneath her chest.

He tutted, " **Thought so. Either way, Fayola, humans are far too interesting to be led around on a leash. Although ever since the beginning Uzumakis have always been the peak of humankind and that's why you wanted one as a soldier. But none would ever conceed to your offer. They were much too powerful especially when you tried to convience Kushina to become your warrior when she was young. But she refused you again and again along with her husband. You offered so many things but they refused it just the same and you couldn't stand it. You cut them down in their prime for that slight, taking them away from their son so you could the warrior you could mold and follow your every word.** "

Karma snarled as her power started to swirl around her, "You miserable bitch. How could you? Do you know much you fucked up the world?!"

Fate snarled, her power pouring out of her as she hissed, "I don't have to explain myself to you."

Then a deep and angry voice rang out, " **No. You don't have to explain yourself to her. But you do to me!** "

The group looked and saw Kami, in all of his furious glory, his clean, pressed white suit with his dark loafers. His hair was perfect pale blond with chistled features unable to be described by human words.

Lucifer smirked as he disappeared back to his throne room and pulled out a screen as he pulled out a bag of popcorn.

" **Alexia, come over here! The bitch Fate is going to get her ass put on a plate!** "

"Coming!"

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! I hope all of you like this.**

 **Thank you for your reviews!**

 **Draph91 - Damn straight.**

 **Xerox45 - I'm so happy you enjoy my stories and it makes me ecstatic to have reviews like yours.**

 **PinkiePieParty122894 - They will trust me.**

 **naruita14 - I'm glad you enjoyed my update and I hope you will enjoy this one and I'm glad you enjoyed Erik's character and Naruto finally get some love for himself. Those who caused Naruto's suffering will get there due.**

 **EspadaJ18 - How do you know, though? Otherwise, Naruto is very desired individual across the Nations and a certain duckass individual wants the sunshine blond all for himself, although that won't happen as long as I draw breath.**

 **Skull Flame - No worries, people have their preferences and I don't blame you a bit, but I'm happy you are enjoying my story. Fate will devolve into that state as she becomes more and more obsessed with having Naruto. Can you imagine the reactions of Naruto getting into a relationship with an incubus who has a nasty protective streak and how they can't push Naruto around anymore? And yes, the dear friend will arrive sooner or later. Depends on how I feel about it.**

 **Guest#1 - Oooh...A bartending Harry Potter. The plot bunnies are converging.**

 **Greer123 - Danzo beware indeed.**

 **Beautiful-Liar13 - Yes, you will see more of his dark side especially him with his mask when he was young and you will see the rookies' punishments later.**

 **(guest) princesparkle - Thank you and I'm glad you enjoy this story.**

 **Gammagryo - Your choice and maybe or maybe not. If I feel the need to re-write a straight Naruto version of this story Fate would never get Naruto. Not in any or all lifetimes.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	4. Chapter 4

**Remember my warning~!**

* * *

"K-Kami-sama?!" She squeaked

He frowned at her, tapping his foot as his arms were crossed over his chest, " **Explain to me, Fayola. I want answers...now!** "

She raised her hands in a pleading manner, "Sir, you need to understand. I can explain!"

He leaned back a bit and said, " **You can explain to me in private. However, I will offer you a way to save yourself.** "

She looked at him confused as he continued, " **You have one chance to convince the parents of the young man who you are so smitten by to allow you to have him. If you can't he will be lost to you, do you understand?** "

She clenched her fist and nodded, "Yes, sir."

He called for Death, a towering figure with long, shaggy white hair with purple skin with sharp teeth with a short blade in his mouth wearing a white flowing kimono.

He growled in a raspy tone, " _ **Kami...Why have you called me?**_ "

Kami just gave him a smile, before outstretching his palm and collecting a blue ball of chakra before tossing it into the air, as everyone watched as it took the shape of Kushina, who was dressed in gold and white clothes.

She gave a cough and shake of her head as she stretched out her limbs.

"Oh...what was that for? Kami-sama?!"

" **Hello, Kushina. I'm sorry for calling you on such short notice, but I need your opinion on something.** "

"My...opinion?"

He nodded before he looked at Death who groaned before he took the blade from his mouth and slit his stomach, making Minato fall out in a gooey mess, which he quickly stripped off his person. His outfit was the one that he perished in, with dark purple chains wrapped around his neck, arms, waist, and ankles.

"Kami-sama?"

" **Hello, Minato Namikaze.** "

He stood up and glanced at Death who was stitching his stomach closed before asking, "Why are we here?"

" **Why indeed. But Fate has an offer for you.** "

The two parents looked at Fate with slowly building contempt as she stated, "Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, due to my status, I require your permission to court your son and have him be my warrior."

The entire area was silent as the two parents stared at her for a solid two minutes before Kushina quickly turned to Kami and said, "Is Hell an option?"

Minato cracked his neck and said, "Alright, open up! I'm heading back. The Kyuubi kicking my ass was better than this."

Her mouth dropped as she spluttered, "What?! Y-you would choose worse fates than having your son in my care?"

Kushina snarled, "Considering how you screwed us over, then yes! You're so lucky I can't curse in front of the big guy or else, I would give you such a thrashing!"

She looked at Minato who shook his head, "Don't look at me. Do you think I would allow my son to suffer under your 'care.' I've seen many people in his stomach who have more than a few bones to pick with you."

Before Fate could reply, Kushina cut her off, "Wait! How is he? How's Naruto? Is he happy? Healthy? Please tell me!"

Karma whistled for her attention as showed them Naruto, smiling and happily chatting with a small family with Erik nuzzling against him making her smile.

Minato tilted his head, "Who's the young man, with him?"

Luck grinned, "A person Naru-chan had sex with not even 24 hours ago!"

Kushina giggled, "My son's amazing!"

Minato just smiled, grabbing Fate's attention, "Don't tell me you're okay with this?"

The blond sighed and said, "As long as my son is happy and not in your clutches, he can date or fuck whoever he wants."

" **And your final answers?** " Kami quipped

Minato shook his head, "No."

"Never!" Kushina screamed

* **Snap** **!** *

All of Minato's chains broke at the same time, shocking both himself and Kushina as he looked at Death who glanced at him, " _ **Your punishment is enough.**_ "

He looked at him for clarification and Death sighed, " _ **Most people would be willing to deal with another in order to get escape me, but you were willing to sacrifice your afterlife in order to protect your son. That more than earns you the right to leave early. Besides, you have two more weeks anyway. Hiruzen would be joining you in a month or two.**_ "

Minato bowed to him, "Thank you."

Fate was steaming, before Kami grabbed her ear, making her yelp as he dragged her away.

"Minato!" Kushina squealed as she made to hug him, before he raised a hand, forcing her to stop.

"As much as I want to embrace you, let me take a shower first."

She took a whiff of his shirt, before covering her nose, "Yeah..."

After she led him to her house and he really enjoyed the simple pleasure of a shower, he got dressed and Kushina was sitting in front of the TV waiting for him.

"You were waiting for me?"

"Yes, I wanted to watch what has happened in our son's life and I really didn't want to watch it alone."

He hugged her and making her relax as he sat beside her as she clicked on the TV.

[ **Scene #1** ]

Hiruzen was just watching over Naruto in his office, he managed to escape the horrors of paperwork to watch over Naruto in his compound, having him mess around with Asuma's old childhood toys.

Kushina squealed as she wanted to glomp the tv as she saw the cherub-like smile on her son's face as she let out a sight. Minato rubbed her shoulders as he burned the smile of his son into his memory as the scene changed.

[ **Scene #2** ]

"Gramps? Where are we going?" A five-year-old Naruto asked

"An old restaurant a certain couple liked."

"Really? Does it have chocolate?"

Hiruzen could only laugh as Kushina laughed with him, making Minato blush.

"He has your chocolate weakness!" She giggled

He pouted at her, "Hey, I don't want to hear this coming from the woman who still wants to swim in a pool of ramen!"

She huffed, "Fair enough."

They watched as Naruto and Hiruzen ordered their ramen as once Naruto tasted it, he took to eating the entire thing quickly and asked for seconds.

"Can I have more?"

"Yes, you can."

"Yay!"

Kushina could only coo as she squeezed her husband, "Ugh...the masked bastard better hope I don't get the chance to come down or else, he's dead."

"Don't worry, Kushina. We'll bury him together," He concluded, earning him a kiss on lips from her.

[ **Scene #3** ]

Naruto was walking downtown after being forbidden from the fair and he didn't want to bother Gramps, so he just kicked rocks.

He suddenly bumped into a girl, making her land on her butt, as he rushed to help her, "I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going."

A young girl with inky black hair pulled into a loose knot, her skin was pale from lack of sunlight, but her eyes were the best thing about her, they were a unique pink.

She gave him a grin as she dusted herself off, "No worries! The name's Alexia Ryun! What's yours?"

"N-Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Cool, want to be friends?"

"R-really?"

"Yeah, come on. I'll show you something really cool!" She smiled as she literally dragged him wherever she wanted.

"Aw~! They're so cute!" Kushina gushed

"Reminds me of the time you took me to the first Moon festival in Kiri."

"Yeah, but you won me all of those stuffed animals."

"It was well worth it for that night," He quipped, making her blush and playfully hit his shoulder.

The two parents watched the pair and their friendship grow deeper, even after Naruto hid his injuries from her until he accidentally blurted out that he was the container for the Kyuubi and she accepted him as a person, not a monster.

The young boy couldn't help himself but to hug her, which she gleefully returned.

[ **Scene #4** ]

The two were sleeping over at his apartment as they just finished eating ramen at Ramen Ichiraku and the two were playing games before a group of men rushed it and attacked Naruto, beating him unconscious. When Alexia tried to interfere, she was harshly chopped in the back of her neck.

Kushina snarled out, "You bastards! What the hell are you doing to my baby!"

Minato forced her back down as she was snarling as the scene continued to play out.

"What do we do with the girl?"

"Leave her."

"Hell no, she's the demon's bitch. She'll probably go on a rampage if we leave her. Just take her with us."

Another thug just shrugged and slugged the young girl on his shoulder as another dragged Naruto by his leg to a bandit camp, a few miles away from Konoha.

Naruto was restrained with chains and was punched awake, only to see Alexia restrained as they forced Naruto watch as they abused Alexia in various ways as she screamed as he begged for them to stop, for hours.

When they left them to recharge for the next round, Naruto whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

She gave him a reassuring smile and told him, "It's not your fault. Thank you...for...being my friend..."

Naruto could only watch the light leave her eyes and he just collapsed from the mental strain.

When he woke up, he saw his best friend hung on a pair of rusty hooks as her body was carved up like a mutilated turkey.

"Those bastards! How could they! What the hell was Hiruzen doing?" She growled

Minato wrapped his arms around her waist to prevent her from destroying the television.

Naruto felt something inside of him snap when he heard the bandits laughing over what they had done and how they were going to be heroes over dealing with the demon brat and his whore.

When a bandit came to check on him to finally put him out of his misery, Naruto lashed out, biting into his neck and tearing out his throat.

His pain-filled gurgles alerted everyone as they went to bring down the Kyuubi, but Naruto glared at them in a mixture of malice and pain as he charged at them with the dead bandit's rough-edged katana.

Slashing and hacking at everything and everyone, his clothes were saturated with blood as he lurched forward to the last remaining one.

A civilian council member who just soiled his clothes with piss and shit as he pleaded, "Mercy! Please!"

Naruto glared at him, "When she begged for mercy did you give it to her? When you violated her? When you tortured her? When you killed her?"

The council member only shivered as Naruto heaved the sword up and screamed as he brought it down, stabbing him again and again, carving a line through his stomach as he tried to hold his guts in.

Naruto then castrated him before cutting off his hands and watched him bleed to death.

He started to bawl and cackle into the night as only the crackling and the moon above were witnesses to his slaughter.

Kushina whimpered as she wiped her eyes of her tears as Minato was trembling with a mixture of rage and sadness.

[ **Scene #5** ]

Naruto slowly made his way to Training Ground #62, the underground hell, making Kushina squeeze Minato's waist as she bit her lower lips so hard it bled.

The pair could only watch as Naruto went deeper and deeper into the dark training ground and put on a black kitsune mask.

He raced through the training ground and saw a massive centipede and he tackled it, tearing it apart, covering himself in its' guts before he made to slaughter more giant insects and creatures that tried to attack him, after five hours, Naruto left, with tears running down his face as he quickly made his way home.

After showering, scrubbing all the blood and viscera off his body and wrapped his body around a thin blanket and hoped he wasn't disturbed this night.

[ **Scene #6** ]

Naruto had just come from another slaughter of animals and Shikaku who was on a walk caught the sight of him acting strange and made to follow him, only for Naruto to disappear from sight and it was only Shikaku's training that prevented him from having his head ripped off.

The blond was wearing his mask as he growled and chased after the man, who made it to Hiruzen's office and tried to warn him only for Naruto to sit on the couch, nearly giving him a heart attack.

Hiruzen explained that Naruto had certain circumstances that are not to be brought to light unless Naruto wills it and what he just saw was a triple-S secret and if he told anyone, Naruto will kill you and that person.

Shikaku nodded as Naruto only growled at him, unnerving him, before he left, as he let out a sigh.

"Would you really have killed him?"

"I would have kicked the shit out of him to make it seem like an illusion."

"Fair enough. There's a bandit camp with your name on it?"

"...Thank you, Gramps."

[ **Scene #7** ]

Naruto woke up screaming, drenched in sweat, alerting the apartment manager who gave him a beating for disturbing him and spitting on him before leaving, making Naruto tremble from the horror and the pain of his beating.

[ **Scene #8** ]

Naruto went through another night terror, but tried to silence himself, but ended up nearly biting off his tongue, making him silently weep as he curled up in his bed, shaking and shivering from the horror and the pain.

Kushina shakily turned off the television before she buried her face in Minato's chest, as a slight sob managed to slip out before the dam broke and she burst into tears, as he comforted her as he fought with himself not to break down with her.

He could only look up at the ceiling as he took in a deep breath, 'My son. I'm so sorry.'

* * *

[With Naruto]

After the pair finished eating with Tazuna's family, Erik and Naruto walked around town before settling in the forest, enjoying the peace as Erik leaned in for a kiss, but before they could connect Naruto was tackled by one of Fate's servants.

She was a tan-skinned girl with light blonde hair and gray eyes, her lips were full with a busty body underneath her white robes with the mark of Fate tattooed on her right arm.

She rubbed herself against the blond, "Naruto Uzumaki..."

"Erik!"

The servant put up a shield around both her and Naruto, they glowed a violent red, shocking Erik, forcing him to move back.

"Go away, unclean one."

Naruto suddenly found himself paralyzed and snarled as she caressed him and was whispered, "Thank you Fate for allowing me this honor," as she tried to kiss him, before the shield cracked, shocking her.

She looked behind her to see Erik in his incubus form who smashed through the shield and ripped her off of him, nearly scalping her, "He's mine!"

The woman spat, "You dare deny Lady Fate?"

Naruto gave a dark growl as his eyes swirled red as he shattered his restraints, "You have a lot of gall to think that I would concede to that bitch."

Erik smiled, making the servant sneer as she spat at him, which he avoided and tossed her on the ground.

"You are undeserving. Someone so disgusting, so revolting, so unclean can never be with him. Only someone as powerful and pure as Lady Fate or those who have her blessing can have her seed to give birth to a new generation."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Tell me, that bitch knows she's not to interfere with the human world. Yet she continues to do so or did you do this on your own in order to win her favor?"

Erik crossed his arms over his chest, "It's probably a mixture of both."

She hissed at him and tried to kill him, only for Erik to crush her hands, her fingers bent in different directions, as screamed from the pain. As he lifted her up and snarled, "Naruto. Is. Mine."

She glared at him, only for him to shatter her arms, "He's mine and mine alone."

* **Crack!** * Three broken ribs, "No one touched what's mine!"

* **Snap!** * Snapped kneecap, "Not you!"

* **Sluck!** * Torn out femur, "Especially not that bitch, Fate!"

"No one! Anyone who hurts him has to answer to me and I put your damn ass over my fucking fireplace and fuck him as I place your damn head on a plague!"

She groaned as he wailed on her, making her look like a piece of meat before with her remaining eye looked at him fear.

"If you show your miserable face anywhere near him, I will make what I did seem like a honeymoon."

He then punted her deeper into the forest, making him give a cold grin, the situation finally settled into his mind and made him collapse.

Naruto wrapped his arms around him as Erik squeaked, "You... want to leave me now, don't you?"

 **[Yaoi Upcoming!]**

The blond took his chin and pulled him in for a kiss.

"How many times have I wished for someone to want me as you did? To fight and defend me as you did. I never had anyone other than a select few back home stand in my corner and if you think what you did was bad? I could easily be a whole lot worse."

Erik kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck, peppering him with multiple kisses as he whispered, "I wish...I found you sooner."

He smirked, "Jerk. Taking the words right out of my mouth."

Erik then pulled him as he fell back on the grass as they made out, soon clothes were lost as the two embraced into a heat-filled passion.

The pair were unaware that a pair of yellow eyes watched him for a bit before leaving to report to his master.

 **[Alright, it's over]**

[Rain Village]

In a dark room, Obito, his dead-looking eyes cooly looked at the body of his greatest ancestor, Madara Uchiha.

He was naked as he was submerged in a blood-filled tomb and whispered in an almost loving tone, "Soon..."

* * *

[Konoha]

Tsunade took a sip of alcohol as she summoned all of the rookies, who looked confused over the sudden summoning as she said, "I'm disappointed. I'm disappointed in all of you, although I shouldn't be surprised. But to think all of you would have false reports to your name."

Sakura said, "Sensei, that's not true!"

Tsunade coldly glared at her, making her whimper, as Shizune came with an arm filled many reports, all of them having discrepancies.

"There are a load of false claims in each report, each and every one of them related to Naruto. The blond isn't as stupid as you all think he is and considering that Naruto and the person who asked for the mission made the report earnestly and I double checked all the information, all of which are detailing that Naruto's reports are true and have no errors and for that I am talking half of the money from all of your previous missions that Naruto, unforunately, had to be with all of you and giving it to Naruto. You all will also be facing a punishment."

Ino cried out, stomping her foot, "That's not fair!"

Tsunade slowly cracked her knuckles, "Fair? So, it's fair for you to downgrade Naruto's accomplishments and bolster your own? Hmm...Maybe I should report this to your parents. I wonder how they would feel about it?"

All the rookies minus Sakura and Sasuke paled. They knew their parents who would rip them a new one if they heard that.

"You all have two options...and I expect you to hear me out. The first option is that you do 5 D-ranks for every mission you blue-balled Naruto on with no chakra. Think of it as an expensive learning experience for the value of hard work. The second option is that you have clean-up duty for all the bandit camps around the Fire Country. Killing them, disposing of them, making sure everything is clean and buried, regardless of how sick it makes and detailing and recording everything of value. Returning any captives/burying the victims in a precise location where they can be mourned or taken back by their appropriate parties."

Shikamaru tried to speak before Tsunade continued, "Or I could put you through my training camp?"

Sakura paled as she barely survived her first time with Tsunade and that was because she knew the slug sannin was going easy on her.

Sasuke groaned, "This is because of the dobe, isn't it?"

"Regardless if it is, or not, Naruto wanted a break from Konoha and I gave it into him after I found an inkling of bullshit in your reports. Both Iruka and Shizune were glad to help me find out all the shit you have done, so...it's your own fault. Now, take your pick or I'll make you do all three."

Hinata sighed, "I... will do the training."

Ino groaned, "The D-ranks."

Sakura nodded, "The D-ranks."

Kiba barely held in the notion to roll his eyes, "The clean-up."

Sasuke smirked, "The training."

Shikamaru yawned, "The D-ranks."

Chouji stated, "The D-ranks."

Shino sighed, "The clean-up."

"Good. Shizune has your assignments, now you better get to it. After all, the strongest of Konoha should be able to hand such merge assignments considering that the person 'holding you back' is no longer around."

She gave them all a smile, but it was anything but pleasant.

"Those who took the training, meet me at Training ground #27. If you are late, I get to use you as my punching bag."

Shizune roughly handed each rookie their assignment as Hinata and Sasuke made their way to the training ground.

Hinata couldn't help but gulp but she needed to do this.

'I can't afford to shame the Hyuuga name. Who am I kidding, as if I already hadn't when I betrayed Naruto. I'm so sorry, please forgive me.'

* * *

 **Not happening, Hinata...not while I'm the author, I'm a horrific petty individual and intend on making you and those who hurt poor Naru-chan suffer. Just wait until Erik gets ahold of you all, then the real fun begins, but I start by watching you squirm.**

 **Moving on, thank you and I'll see all of you in the next chapter.**

 **Thank you for all of your reviews!**

 **Draph91 - Ah, he will get his, don't worry about it.**

 **917brat - Thank you and trust me, he will get his punishment and no, Sasuke's plans are only for him, Fate has nothing to do with him...yet that is.**

 **akeiser45 - Oh, the punishment is glorious. The demonic paperwork is coming for us all. In the forms of tests, notes, and homework die! Thank you!**

 **Xerox45 - Thank you and I hope you enjoy this one.**

 **PinkiePieParty122894 - Thank you and you will see her ass get kicked later.**

 **Skull Flame - He can and will. Erik's protective streak will only grow stronger, not that Naru will mind as he will become quite possive of Erik in turn. Yes, Sasuke wants Naurto but that won't happen as long as I draw breath on this Earth. He's has the feelings of a potential rapists instead of S &M as I feel S&M is more consentual. Incubus are especially NOT exempt of being sadistic, even more so when you know more or his background and parentage. Fate has no legs to stand on...A bartender Harry Potter~, it could have some merit, but that will be for another time. Naruto has only ONE dark side, but that will be explored in full detail as the story progresses. If I feel like making a story with a straight Naruto I will, but only if I feel like it...Probably won't, to be honest. Too much work.**

 **rozielrie - Yes, but you will see Fate get her ass chewed out later.**

 **YuriCrystalMoonlight - You will see it in the upcoming chapters and Naruto and Erik will have more moments for themselves later on.**

 **(guest) Zero fullbuster - Thank you.**

 **(guest) Lycoan - You can suggest stories, yes, but I'm sorry you are going to have to go to someone else for that prompt.**

 **thor94 - Thank you and Naruto will only have Erik, he will make tons of new friends from Erik's side, but it will be strictly Naruto and Erik.**

 **Gammagryro - Your choice.**

 **Queen of Darkness O.o - I just did, hope you like it!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


End file.
